The wizards oath untied
by TheGoldenTrioZ-J
Summary: AU: Smut fict. Draco reveals to all in the great hall that if a witch/wizard had their life saved by another, then they have a debt to payback, but it can be only settled in sexual repayment. So where does this leave Hermione Granger after Harry Potter saves her from the mountain troll? H/Hr not till later chapters. Rated M for sexual encounters and underage students.


"HEY EVERYONE!"

Everyone in the great hall looked up a few days after Halloween to Draco who stood on his house table bench at lunch and grinned.

"You know how Potter and Weasel saved Grange from the troll?"he asked and everyone nodded, the golden trio frowning at each other in confusement then looked back at Draco.

"Well I remember how if a witch or wizard is saved by another they have to repay their savior with a sexual act! Granger has to get down and dirty with the Weasley and Potter"

Hermione stood up looking at Draco.

"Actually, Ron couldn't be included in the first place Draco a he was the reason I was in the bathroom, Ron hurt my feelings, I ran into the bathroom and stayed there for the whole day, I didn't search for the troll, I was upset, Harry came and saved me, Ron just tagged along"

Ron stood up.

"I knocked the bloody thing out!"

"Yes you may have but Harry jumped on it's back"Hermione said glaring at Ron.

She grabbed her books and bag and shoved the books in the bag and threw the bag on her back and walked out of the great hall in annoyance.

* * *

Hermione yelped as she was pulled into a broom cupboard that evening by Harry.

"Hermione, what did Draco mean?"he asked and Hermione sighed.

"If a magical person has their life saved by another then the hero must receive something sexual from the victim for the debt to be paid off"he said and Harry blushed hard.

"I-I never knew that..."he said and she nodded.

"I know you didn't and it will be awkward as hell but if I don't then I will lose my magic"Hermione said and Harry went wide eyed.

"You can't lose your magic!"he said and Hermione nodded.

"Harry do you trust me?"she asked looking at him and he nodded.

"Yeah, I really trust you"

He groaned out loud as he felt Hermione shoot her hand into his trousers.

She grabbed her wand and waved it around casing a silencing and locking spell on the door as she dropped to her knees and pulled Harry's pants down and he groaned louder as he felt her warm mouth over his cock.

He was in so much shock that he fell back against the wall that was behind him and Hermione rolled her eye and groaned herself as she felt her knickers dampen when just realizing what she as doing with Harry.

He reached up and massaged his bollocks as he whimpers again.

"Oh Hermione..."

He couldn't help but lace his fingers in her hair and help her as she continued to suck him off.

"Hermione I'm gonna... I'm gonna... Hermione!"

Harry cried out his friends name as he shot his load into the back of her throat and she had no choice but to swallow.

She let him go trying to catch her own breath as she sat back, with her back on the wall, her feet on the floor and knees up.

Harry came down from his high before he noticed a puddle of juice on the floor and noticed that Hermione's light blue knickers were now sporting a dark but glistening wet spot.

He kneeled down himself and Hermione who was taking deep breaths with her eyes closed yelped as she felt cool air between her legs.

Harry had pulled the knickers off her legs and tossed them away from him into the other bits of storage that was in the room.

She went wide eyed as he took hold of her legs and pulled her closer to him only to dip his head low between her legs but not make any contact.

Hermione steadyed her breathing just looking at Harry inspecting her nether region in the slight darkness.

Watching him look at her most private parts made her all embarrassed as he reached forward and poked a small nub just above her entrance and Harry heard her let out a moan of pleasure, some more glistening liquid leaking from her entrance.

Harry felt a smirk on his face as he gently blowed onto Hermione's privates and the older girl let out a whimper.

" _Surely if she used her mouth, I can too..._ "

Harry dipped his head lower and extended his toung and raked it up Hermione's slit and then over her clit and she let out more moans.

He noticed her toes curl up and her hands clenched into fists as he smiled.

" _I'm doing good.._ "

Harry then began to lap at her intimate place, tasting her juices as she cried out even more.

"Oh Harry that feels really nice..."she groaned and he gently clamped his teeth down on her nub and she cried out again then he went back to lapping up her juices then rubbed in between her lips with his index finger then slowly pushed in and Hermione made a noise that he couldn't place, it sounded like a cry mixed in with a moan and a gargle.

He turned his hand palm side up while his finger was inside of her and began to scratch lightly at the inside of Hermione's walls making her cry out even more.

"H-Harry I'm gonna cum..."Hermione panted as he nodded.

"Then cum"he said and with his finger inside of her, he licked her nub again and she almost screamed in pleasure, arching her back and bucking with pleasure.

Harry lapped up every bit of juice that Hermione gave then she panted, coming down from her high before a banging was heard and suddenly a scottish voice could be heard.

"Whoever is in there, you have 10 seconds before I open the door myself!"

The pair went wide eyed as Hermione casted a quick cleaning charm and stood up, not able to locate her panties as she smoothed out her skirt when the door opened.

Minerva Mcgonagall stood staring at the pair as she raised her brows.

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger what exactly were you doing in there?"

Hearing the pairs names made a few people turn heads as Hermione grabbed Harry's hand.

"We were playing a muggle game called 7 minutes in heaven Professor, you should look it up, too much to explain"she said and with a hand on her leg clamping her skirt to her thy, Hermione quickly lead Harry away as Minerva looked back into the cupboard and looked in to find somthing glistening in the light and picked up the small piece of drenched cotton wide eyed.

"Oh my..."

* * *

Harry and Hermione reached the abandoned girls toilet on the 4th floor as Harry smirked.

"Well..."he said with a big grin and she blushed.

"That was eventful"she said and he nodded.

"You moan so cutely, and you whimper like a puppy"

Hermione blushed and looked away as Harry stepped in front of her.

"Aww come on, that was fun"he said and Hermione looked up.

"What almost getting caught by our head of house?"she asked as he smirked.

"Yeah but after that, I want to try something"

Harry pressed his lips to Hermione's and it just felt so right.

Hermione was shocked but loosened up and kissed Harry back and they separated for air with smiled on their faces.

"So..."

"So..."

Hermione scuffed her shoes nervously and Harry chuckled.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't have underwear on"Hermione said just above a whisper and he laughed.

"Let's get back to the common room"he said and lead her away as he snaked a hand down her back and leaned back and lifted her skirt a bit before she hit him and he laughed.


End file.
